


The Baker Tapes

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Dystopian, Gen, Shadows Creed sequel, bands are banned, the creed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: Being on the run is a scary thing. I wouldn't recommend it but, I guess if you have to, try and do it with a crew you trust. I've got that in spades.There's Syn, always with his poetry and argumentative bent. Then there's Christ. Hard nut alcoholic yet loyal to a tee. And then, there's Shads. M Shadows our fearless fucking leader.Yep that's my crew.Oh, then there's me, Zacky Vengeance.





	1. Everything has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Aviators
> 
> **INDEFINITE HIATUS**
> 
> I am going to be honest with myself, first and foremost, and then with you my readers:
> 
> I don't think that I can continue writing The Baker Tapes. For several reasons. One, Zacky isn't co-operating with me. Ha. Second, I haven't the time or energy to focus on it as it is a sequel to a firmly established story in and of itself i.e. Shadows Creed. Third, I believe if I step away from it completely, I may be able to revisit it properly in the future.
> 
> I want to apologise to those who are invested in it, but, I just can't find the inspiration to finish it at this time in my life. I have several other stories that also fall into this category of needing a rest as well, but this is the big one. I may or may not delete it here, I'm not sure, yet. But, for the time being it will be on a indefinite hiatus.

_New Huntington, CA  
1965_

“What the Hell are those lights?”

As he was jamming a pair of drumsticks into his bag Matthew Pasan’s gaze slewed sideways at his best friend. Elijah Masters was peeking out the van window a frown marring his features, his fingers were absently fiddling with his bandana. Flashing lights passed them at a rapid speed, heading down Main Street.

“Could be anything…”

“Could be trouble,” Jake’s raspy smoker’s voice filtered from the front driver’s seat.

Matthew snorted, rolling his eyes as he lit a cigarette and let the smoke curl up in front of his face. “You’re the trouble magnet.”

“Me?” Jake was indignant. “You’re the one who gave that senator a heart attack.”

The drummer growled, “I did nothing of the sort…” He stubbed out the smoke before he had really even started it, grinding the end into the side of his friend’s bass case.

“Oh, and I suppose you’d blame Eli’s brother instead?” Jake scoffed, pretending to ignore what his friend just did.

Matthew grunting, sat his ass down on the edge of one of the amps. Eli turned from the window, shuffling across to join him.

“Pete’s alright…he’s just driven.” Eli’s brow furrowed. “And he’s loyal to a tee…”

Matthew allowed a grim smile to pass his lips. “Can’t fault him for that.”

“No, but he’s such a strait lace,” the singer murmured.

“Oh, come on, you don’t give him enough credit. He was passionate about the band.”

“Yeah, but more passionate about serving his country,” the bitterness in Eli’s tone was obvious. His bandmates cast long looks at each other. They were all well aware of the fights that Peter’s decision had caused between them. The founding drummer of Rebel Assassin had made the choice to join the army because he believed it was a more serious and appropriate career path to follow.

“Well, couldn’t think of anyone better to serve…” Matthew muttered as he lit up another smoke. Eli cast a sour look at him then flopped back over the amp.

“How long til the show?”

“An hour, don’t worry, we’ll get there in time,” Jake said, smirking as he turned his eyes back to the road. His friends’ scoffed at him.

“You said that last time and we were two hours late!” The affection in Matthew’s voice was unmistakable. The young men were forever teasing each other and making fun; there was no maliciousness there. Though they had made a reputation for themselves as the biggest, meanest bastards this side of the Huntington River. And not because of their band, which was still small potatoes…

Jake chuckled.

“Wasn’t my fault. We broke down, remember?”

Matthew sucked hard on his smoke causing a cough to catch in his throat. “If I remember correctly that was your fault. You hadn’t had the truck checked before we left.”

Jake flipped him the bird as he peered through the windscreen, frowning. The lights were bright up ahead.

“Uh…guys…looks like we gotta problem…”

Matthew moved to join him up the front, squinting into the brightness. “Looks like a roadblock, what do you think it’s for?”

Jake shook his head as he had to slow to a stop. There was a rap on the window which he rolled down to reveal an officer with a flashlight, peering curiously into their van.

“Evening, officer? Can you tell us what’s going on?”

The officer smiled apologetically. “There’s a gig up the road, just making sure nothing illegal’s going on.”

Jake lifted an eyebrow. “You mean up at the Paradise Theatre?” He leaned an elbow casually on the edge of his door. The officer nodded.

“Yeah, up there. You headed that way?”

Matthew leaned over, flashing a smile at the officer. “We’re the band.”

The officer’s eyes narrowed considerably. “You guys are Rebel Assassin?”

Jake started to nod, but Matthew elbowed him, noticing the tension in the officer’s voice. “Nah, we’re the support act.”

His friend blinked, but held back from saying anything more as Matthew grinned at the officer. The officer didn’t look convinced but waved them through. When they were passed the road block Jake turned on his friend.

“What the Hell was that about?”

Matthew shook his head as Eli and Tyler, the latter having been half asleep up until that point, turned their attention to the two up front.

“Something was off. I didn’t trust that officer.”

Jake grumbled, “Why the Hell would you-”

“Haven’t you noticed anything, Jake?” the drummer asked in a tight voice. “Ever since Senator Johnston started blowing his horn the law enforcement has become more suspicious of the industry.”

Tyler and Eli glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Matthew was always going on about politics, which could get very annoying, very quickly.

“What the Hell’s he got to be suspicious about?” Jake scoffed. Matthew just sighed and leaned back, tilting his head.

“His daughter frequents our gigs.”

“Who? Johnston’s?”

“No, your mother- of course Johnston’s.” Matthew rolled his eyes to the ceiling of the van. “I’ve seen her a few times.”

“You’ve seen his daughter?”

Matthew nodded slowly. “Amelia. She’s pretty cute.”

“Cute? Doesn’t sound like your type,” Tyler commented as he shifted on his seat. The usually soft-spoken guitarist had one favourite topic, talking about Matthew Pasan’s womanising ways. They all knew his habit of hooking up with chicks at their shows. He especially liked the working girls. So, for him to take notice of a good Catholic school girl, such as the Senator’s daughter…that was out of character.

Matthew ground out his smoke without bothering to respond to his friend instead choosing to get out his sticks and tap the back of Jake’s seat.

“Is John meeting us there?” Eli asked suddenly.

“Yeah. Why he can’t get over it and come with us, I don’t get,” Matthew muttered as he kept up the tapping.

“John doesn’t like this van. Can’t blame him, it smells like shit,” Jake chuckled as he turned the vehicle into the parking lot of the theatre. John Anderson was their lead guitarist. He was not the kind of guy you’d expect to see hanging out with them. They were the underdogs. And he was the popular kid at school, the jock who wanted to be perfect at everything.

“You never told me why you asked him to be part of the band,” Matthew said, his tone sharp.

Jake sighed. “He’s my cousin, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Second cousin,” Eli pointed out.

“Yes, well, he’s family.”

“Family or not, he irritates me.” Matthew glowered out the window as Jake brought the van to a stop near the backstage door. His expression changed to one of consternation. “What the devil…?”

“What, Pasan?” Jake asked his voice disappearing when he recognised the Senator’s daughter, standing at the backstage door; that long, strawberry blonde hairdo was unmistakable. “Oh…man…you were right. What’s she doing here?”

Matthew shook his head, though he had a vague recollection of mentioning to her that they would be playing at the Paradise…

“You didn’t…”

The drummer blinked, realising he must have said that out loud. “Well, I was just making conversation and she seemed keen.”

Tyler scoffed as he touched his finger tips to his hair, bouncing the curls absently. “Keen to get in your pants, hey?”

“Dude, it wasn’t even like that,” Matthew retorted.

“Sure it wasn’t. We know you,” the guitarist smirked. The drummer crossed his arms, gripping his elbows hard, knuckles whitening.

“Oh, lay off him,” Eli said as he opened the door and peered out. “We’re here. Let’s get inside.” He jumped out with his bag. Jake took the keys and grabbed his bass case as he joined the singer. Tyler followed with Matthew the last to get out of the van, grumbling half under his breath.

As they approached the door, Amelia turned a smile softening her anxious expression.

“You’re here,” she gushed. Eli flashed her a charming smile before making for the door. Tyler and Jake nodded to her without speaking. Matthew stopped next to her. She smiled more.

“Matthew. I thought you guys would be here sooner.”

Matthew gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. “We got stuck at the road block.”

Amelia’s lips twisted in a sour expression. “That would be my father’s fault.”

The pained look in her eyes spoke volumes. The normally soft blue was dark with frustration. Matthew touched his fingertips lightly to her cheek stroking along the line of her cheekbone. Her face coloured.

“Don’t get me wrong…I love my dad…but he can be so…”

Matthew shook his head, smiling wryly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “No. I get it.” He glanced at the door that was now closed, his friends long gone. “I’d better go in. Meet me after the show?”

Amelia gave a small nod the corners of her mouth lifting in a content smile. “I’ll meet you out here.” She tilted her face up to his and he leaned in to brush his lips lightly against her cheek. Then he stepped to the door without looking back at her; she stood with her fingers resting against her cheek. After a moment she turned to head for the main entrance.

Unbeknownst to her or Matthew, she was being followed, and watched.

A large grey SUV sat across the parking lot, tinted windows hiding the occupant. Once the drummer disappeared into the building and Amelia moved out of sight the vehicle started up and coasted across the lot. It paused where the driver could see the front of the theatre before swinging around in a tight U-turn and speeding off into the night.


	2. Back to the eighties

_**Long Beach, CA** _   
_**2nd March 2013** _

_Tape 1  
1st December 2010_

_Being on the run is a scary thing. I wouldn't recommend it but, I guess if you have to, try and do it with a crew you trust. I've got that in spades. There's Syn, always with his poetry and argumentative bent. Then there's Christ. Hard nut alcoholic yet loyal to a tee. And then, there's Shads. M Shadows our fearless fucking leader. Yep that's my crew._

_Oh, then there's me, Zacky Vengeance. But, I'm just a tag-a-long... well, not quite. Though it feels that way a lot of the time._

_Oh, and Johnny's just told me he's not an alcoholic, but it's not like I blame him. He got kinda screwed, being in jail and all. I mean it's been ages now...but._

_We're in the middle of nowhere in some bomb shelter that Elijah hired...yeah, I know. Exciting..._

_Oh, and you know the strangest thing? The General….Eskino….Peter… He is totally on board with what we’re doing. I mean…fuck, who would’ve thought? But, you know…he was devastated about what happened with Jimmy. Said it was like Matthew Pasan all over again. Anyway, he’s helping to fund this whole exercise. And uh…he’s going to resign as General. Well, officially…I mean, once a General, always a General, right? Still, he told us he couldn’t envision staying where he was. Though he is worried where that will leave The Creed._

_I hate to think who will take his place…probably Jason. That’ll piss Shads off…_

~~~~~~

“Zack? What’re you doing?”

Zacky hit the pause button, glancing up as Matthew was looming over his left shoulder. “What? Nothing.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Matthew chuckled. “Documenting everything is a good idea. Just in case, y’know?” Leaning against the back of his friend’s chair, he scanned the equipment laid out in front of them. They’d accumulated the assorted recording gear over the past three years or so, most of it coming from black market sources. Dangerous, but necessary.

Zacky’s brow furrowed as he replayed the tape, muttering distractedly, “Did you need something?”

“I’m bringing Melissa in.” Matthew’s tone was flat, revealing nothing. His friend’s head shot up, his work momentarily forgotten.

“What? Why?” Zacky’s throat went tight, a churning sensation starting up in his stomach. It was a while since Eli’s assistant had spoken to them. And she was always so…reluctant to open up. Especially around Matthew. Not that Zacky had any luck with her either. She was a closed book and that was somewhat of an irritation.

Matthew answered, slowly, “She has information we need.”

“Why you telling me?” Zacky was nonplussed. Matthew Sanders wasn’t one for confiding in others. Especially when it came to managing things. Though he did defer to the mechanic a lot more than he used to.

“You're the technological whiz here.” Matthew lifted a hand, stalling the protest that was on the tip of Zacky’s tongue. “It's true.”

Zacky wondered at that, shaking his head. “Still doesn't explain why I need to know.”

Matthew’s sigh sounded exasperated. “You work the media for us, Zack, and what she knows needs to be filtered through the underground channels.”

“Underground media networks?” Zacky’s tone changed, becoming wary. He wasn’t sure how his friend had come across his connections but it worried him. After all it had taken considerable time for the mechanic to work his way into the network and to gain the trust of key people within. And for Matthew to be able to find out so easily…then again he had his own connections, didn’t he?

“Yes.” Matthew said then changed the subject abruptly, nodding to the desk. “So…what were you working on?”

Zacky waved a hand toward his gear. “Some old files. I haven’t…recorded anything in ages.” Sighing, he rocked back on his chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

“You going to share them with us?” Matthew popped an eyebrow genuine curiosity in his eyes.

For a moment, Zacky didn’t respond choosing instead to just gaze thoughtfully at his shoes. The seams were beginning to fray and he absently pondered the wisdom of buying new shoes. Then he lifted his gaze to his friend who was waiting patiently for him to answer.

He sucked at his bottom lip before he said, “Going to share with the world hopefully.”

“Hah.” Matthew grinned. “Through your connections?”

Zacky rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny, Shads…” He shifted so he was leaning over his work again, effectively ignoring his friend.

Matthew sighed. “Well, whenever you’re ready, V.”

“Thanks.” Zacky didn’t look up as he turned a dial carefully. “I’m just trying to get them into the right format.” There was a pause before a soft click reached his ears and he gave a satisfied smile.

His friend laughed. “I still don’t know why you used cassette tapes.”

“Well, since you and Christ have gone back to the eighties with your hairstyles…” Zacky waved a hand at Matthew’s decidedly long mane. The bigger male grimaced.

“That was a dare.”

Zacky cast him a long look of disbelief. “Really? Why’d you keep it then?”

“Guess I’m lazy.” Matthew shrugged as he a clapped a hand to the shorter male. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Zacky started to nod but then frowned, remembering something else. “Oh, before you go…there was something else I found.”

“What was that?” Matthew turned back, an eyebrow raised.

“This.” The mechanic lifted a thick wad of papers that was tied with a leather ribbon. “A record of the final show Rebel Assassin played before it all started going downhill. The…catalyst, if you will.” He handed it to Matthew who held it gingerly in his big hands.

“How’d you get a hold of this?”

Zacky rocked back on his chair again. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Vengeance…” Matthew’s voice was a low growl.

Zacky smiled slightly. “It was in Jimmy’s stash.”

Matthew blinked a misty-eyed look coming to his expression. “That fucker…”

“He never ceases to amaze me, too,” Zacky dragged his fingers through his hair that at the moment was flat on his head. “Anyway, I haven’t fully read it, yet. But, it was written by Eli.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “How’s that for an interesting development?”

Matthew set the document down on the desk, nodding. “Intriguing. Well, let me know when you get around to looking at it. I’d like to know what it says.”

The mechanic smiled grimly as he set it aside and turned back to his prior task. His friend left him to it, pulling his cell phone from his back pocket as he headed for a different part of the bunker.

* * * * *

Brian glanced up from the lyrics he was writing as he heard Matthew’s footsteps approaching. The bigger male looked beyond frustrated.

“What is it?”

Matthew grunted as he flung himself in the seat next to the poet. “Melissa won’t pick up. I need to get a hold of her.” He tossed his phone on the coffee table that was covered with scrunched up balls of paper. Brian had been busy, writing, writing and more writing. Along with the litter there were numerous bottles of Jack and mugs of coffee clustered to one end of the table. Not all Brian’s.

Matthew lifted one of the mugs and drained the dregs at the bottom. His friend raised his eyebrows at him. He shook his head his hair moving with the motion.

“How’s Zack doing?” Brian asked.

Matthew smiled for the first time that day. “He’s right into those tapes of his. I’m hoping to hear some of it soon. And he found something interesting in Jimmy’s collection.”

“Oh?” Brian stretched his arms out in front of him, glancing at the fresh ink on his forearms. “What would that be?”

Matthew cracked his knuckles. “Something about Assassin…”

“Ah, now that’s funny. Why would The Rev…?”

“No idea, man.” Matthew set the mug back on the table. “But, I guess we’ll find out soon.” He looked at the bottles of Jack, brow furrowing. “Where’d Christ go?”

Brian paused in his scribbling. “Outside for some fresh air. He’ll probably have passed out on the grass.”

“That kid,” Matthew grumbled. “He’ll kill himself one of these days.”

“The Astor fucked him up,” Brian pointed out, needlessly.

“He refuses to see the good doc…”

“No offence to Doc Jones, but who wants to be shrinked?”

Matthew glanced at his friend. “It’s _James_.”

“What?”

“Doc _James_. Not Jones.”

“Oh. Right. I was thinking of that song by that band…Aqua.”

Matthew blinked, nonplussed. “What?”

“You know. Doctor Jones.” He started singing, “Doctor Jones, Jones…calling Doctor Jones…”

“Could you _not_ …” Matthew made a face. Brian chuckled as he stuck his pen in his mouth.

After a moment he commented, “Hope he took a jacket. It’s still cool out nights.”

Matthew raised his eyebrows, nodding to the leather jacket that hung over the back of his friend’s seat. “You don’t happen to mean that jacket?”

Brian snorted in response and shook his head. “Short shit doesn’t feel the cold anyway…” He returned his focus to the numerous scraps of paper spread out in front of him. Matthew observed him in silence then he lifted his phone, standing to leave.

Brian glanced up at him, questioning light in his eyes.

“Going to try Melissa again,” he said in way of explanation as he made for the stairs. “Better reception outside.” He didn’t see Brian’s nod as he stepped out into the cool night air that filtered down the stairs. He frowned then sighed heavily.

Johnny had left the outer door open, again.


	3. Troubled times

_**Long Beach, CA** _   
_**3rd March 2013** _

_Tape 1  
12th December, 2010_

_The bunker is extremely quiet. Like ‘you could hear a pin drop’ quiet. That’s probably because Johnny’s fallen asleep and Brian and Matt went into Long Beach proper to pick up our new drummer. Well, our prospective drummer. It’s not a definite thing, yet. The kid might not fit._

_Admittedly, the only reason we’re looking into him is because his dad, the Major, wouldn’t stop talking about him. Even showed Shads some video of him playing… I didn’t see it, but I trust Shads’ judgement on those things. And I guess I am intrigued. Shads said he was covering some of Jimmy’s stuff in the video…so, we’ll see. We do need a drummer…_

_But, it’s hard to get passed…the past…_

_So, yeah…I’m sitting here talking to myself. Because, that’s what it looks like, right? Johnny was making some quip about that earlier. I think I threw a peanut at him to shut up. He threw a pillow at me. Real mature…_

_Not that I can talk._

_Anyway. This kid, Arin Ilejay…he’s got some garage band, called Confide that he plays in. It’s all hush-hush, though. The laws in Long Beach aren’t as strict when it comes to rock bands…but they’re still there. It’s kinda interesting, though. Considering who his dad is. But, I guess that just adds to the mystery. I mean, we know next to nothing about Major Thom Ilejay. And, he really doesn’t talk much. Except about his son… Ironic much. Oh, and our plans. But, then again he usually just listens to Shads and Eli._

_Speaking of Elijah Masters…he’s been a great source of knowledge and a lot of fun to be around. He’s loosened up since we first met him. Guess that’s what trust does, hey? Though there’s still a sadness about him. About all of us, really._

_Not entirely surprising…_

_Losing Jimmy…_

_No._

_Sorry… I think I’ll take a break…_

~~~~~~

“Hey? Anyone home?”

Zacky shut off the mic and leaned back on his chair, stretching his neck as he looked to see who was calling out. A lanky male was standing at the entrance to the bunker a pair of drumsticks clutched in his right hand.

“Hey, Arin,” the mechanic grinned as he hastily brushed at his cheeks. There was wetness there but he didn’t want anyone seeing. Wisely the younger male made no comment and just waved his sticks, smiling in return. Zacky stood and made his way through the obstacle course of beer cartons and pillows – Johnny’s fault – coming to a halt before the younger male.

Arin cocked his head at the mess. “Johnny?”

Zacky nodded to the single sofa where the previously youngest member of their group was snoring away. Arin chuckled, brushing his dark curls from his forehead.

“So,” the mechanic said, “I guess Shads finally decided you can come down and join us?”

Arin nodded as he shoved his sticks in his back pocket, the ends stuck up in the air. “Yep. He came and picked me up on the way.” He glanced back over his shoulder to the door.

Zacky followed his gaze, eyebrows lifting. “On the way?”

“Yeah, had to pick some chick up after he came and got me.”

The mechanic’s eyebrows went up higher than before, but before he could say anything they heard voices filtering down through the doorway. One of them was female. And she sounded angry.

“…not talking to you, Shadows. I will talk with Zachary, but I will not discuss this with you.”

“Melissa…” Matthew’s voice, sounding agitated.

“No. If you want this information you will have to accept my terms or I’m out.”

“Be reasonable.”

“I am being perfectly reasonable.” The woman’s voice didn’t sound so reasonable to Zacky. She sounded angrier than when she started speaking.

Matthew groaned, audible even down in the bunker. “What would Elijah think of this?”

“Don’t you bring my uncle into this, Shadows.” The woman’s tone was furious now. “This has nothing to do with him, and everything to do with you, so either you accept my terms, or I’m leaving.”

Arin gave Zacky a curious look. He shook his head equally as confused.

The silence was deafening and then Matthew and Melissa appeared in the doorway. The former was attempting to keep his expression calm; Melissa just looked pissed. The way she clutched at her elbows and glowered at the room at large was a good indication that she was not pleased with the situation. Zacky decided to try and salvage it before things got too sour.

“Hey, Melissa, welcome to Avenged’s base,” he gave his cockiest grin.

She sniffed slightly, locking eyes with him. Zacky shifted beneath her gaze and motioned to Arin who was standing in silence beside him.

“This is Arin…but…uh…”

“We met.” Her tone was clipped. Zacky frowned, this was not getting off to a good start. Arin gave a small smile.

Matthew strode into the bunker and went directly to the fridge, grabbing a couple of Jack’s and a bottle of mineral water. He tossed one of the beers to Zack and handed the other to Arin before popping the lid on the water and downing half of it. Then he walked off to the other end of the bunker where Brian was listening to the radio. Arin smiled apologetically before excusing himself and following the older male.

Melissa rolled her eyes as Zacky glowered after his friend. “Leave him, Baker. He’s in a mood.”

“He should’ve offered you a drink.”

She lifted her shoulders, a graceful motion. “I’m alright. We should get to business.”

Zacky sighed, nodding. “You have information?” He motioned for her to join him at his recording desk. It was his space and most of the guys stayed out of his way when he was there.

Melissa sat on his chair so he parked his ass on the desk itself; she gave a tight smile that held no joy. Zacky nodded to encourage her to open up. She took a moment to gather herself, eyes scanning the bunker. The mechanic observed her in silence, giving her time, and taking note of every small twitch. She was nervous, that much was evident.

After a moment, when she still hadn’t spoken, Zacky prompted gently, “Why don’t you start with your connection to the General?”

Melissa crossed her legs, pants rustling. “You know he’s my father.”

Zacky nodded in the affirmative. The woman sighed, shaking her head.

“He’s got your best interests at heart. But…”

“But?”

“The Creed believe otherwise.”

Zacky nodded as he sucked at his bottom lip. “Understandable.”

“Which brings me to what I know,” Melissa’s expression darkened considerably. The mechanic leaned forward to listen, eyes narrowed. She twisted a lock of hair around her finger. “The TaskerOne has been spotted in Long Beach.”

Zacky went white. “Shit…Jason Berry…” He sucked harder at where his snakebites used to be. “What the Hell is he doing in Long Beach?”

Melissa smiled tightly. “My Father sent him to meet Major Thom Ilejay.”

“The fuck…?” The mechanic swallowed hard, pupils dilating in shock. “But…”

“The Major is on our side, right?” Melissa’s lips turned down expression souring. “These are troubled times, Zachary. People are never who they seem to be.”

Zacky lowered his gaze to the floor and pinched at the bridge of his nose, licking at his lips. Then he lifted his eyes to hers. She was watching him an almost anxious light in her usually stern gaze.

“No. There must be some explanation…” his voice was strained. The woman shrugged, expression gentling.

“Perhaps, but that’s my information. I am sorry…”

Zacky grimaced, glancing over his shoulder. “I can’t tell Shads…he’ll…fuck, I don’t know how he’ll react to that. I mean…” he shook his head in frustration. “We’ve just let the Major’s kid join us.” He grimaced. “And Jason…” he trailed off, not wanting to even think what Matthew would do if he knew Jason was sniffing about.

Melissa nodded. “Look, I’ll see if I can find anything else out, and get back to you.” She smiled the look softening her features considerably. “Then you can tell Matthew.”

Zacky closed his eyes, nodding. “I would appreciate that.”

They both stood and he held out his hand to shake hers. Her grip was firm as they shook; their hands stayed clasped longer than was necessary. He smiled grimly before releasing her hand and showing her to the door.

“When you know more…”

Melissa nodded, “I’ll let you know.”

Zacky lifted a hand in farewell as she turned and left the bunker. He stood for a moment listening until he couldn’t hear her anymore then turned to head back into the building.


	4. Intel

_**Same day  
Ilejay Towers**_  
  
Major Thom Ilejay stood at the large window gazing out on the street below. Behind him the Creed’s Commander was making himself comfortable on the settee. The quiet that hung between them stretched interminably until Jason Berry cleared his throat and spoke, his tone dark.  
  
“The General said you were an old friend of his, sir.”  
  
Thom didn’t turn his head when he answered. “Indeed. Eskino and I go back a long way.” He shifted ever so little on his feet. A barely perceptible motion to the untrained eye; but, Jason picked it straight away. “We trained together.”  
  
“He mentioned that,” Jason spread out the morning paper that he purchased earlier, the rustling of the pages catching the Major’s attention. He turned and tilted his head as Jason went on. “He wanted me to meet you.”  
  
Thom’s lips tightened in a thin line. “I can hardly think why, Commander?”  
  
Jason shook his head. “I don’t really know why, either, sir. The General didn’t give any real indication.”  
  
Thom chuckled softly. “Typical of him. Always so…circumspect.”  
  
The younger man nodded as he glanced down at the pages in front of him. “Though, you apparently have a lot of power here in Long Beach.” His gaze lifted back to the Majors who was expressionless. “You’d possibly know a lot about what goes on here.”  
  
Thom lifted an eyebrow, noting the article Jason was fixated on. “More riots in New Huntington?”  
  
Jason’s words were cautious as he responded, “Avenged Sevenfold has become a symbol of resistance at home and there is still no trace of their whereabouts.” He sighed, thrusting the paper at the Major. “But, the rioters don’t seem to care either way.”  
  
“But, The Creed does?” Thom frowned and sat opposite the younger male.  
  
Jason gave a curt nod. “Yes. We want to know where they are. And Intel we have gleaned suggest they may be here in Long Beach.” He lifted an inquiring eyebrow at the Major.  
  
Thom sighed crossing his arms over his chest. “And, you think I might have heard something?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Jason nodded his head slowly, watching the Major carefully. The elder male frowned at him.  
  
“Where’d the intel come from?”  
  
Jason shook his head. “Anonymous tip. But…” he paused and met the Major’s gaze directly. “To be entirely honest with you, sir, we’ve had this intel for a while. A few years…”  
  
Thom raised his eyebrows. “That long?”  
  
“Yes. I came to Long Beach…not long after James Sullivan’s execution. But, you weren’t in town.” Jason leaned forward. “General Eskino wanted me to meet you back then. And then, things got crazy back home, so it wasn’t until now that I remembered his request.”  
  
Thom shook his head. “It’s been almost four years, though.”  
  
“I know. But, The Creed’s been kept busy with riots in Huntington.” Jason sighed. “The worse ones were at the Astor…” He grimaced. “Same organisation who caused the riots back in the early noughties.”  
  
Thom nodded. “Because of young Sullivan’s execution I would assume.”  
  
Jason rubbed at his face. “Yes, sir. And then life just got in the way.” He chuckled slightly. “That sounds pretty lame doesn’t it, sir?”  
  
Thom lifted his shoulders, smiling. “Heard you got married.”  
  
Jason laughed, nodding. “Yes. The wife keeps me busy… So, have you heard anything?”  
  
The Major was silent for a moment as he walked back over to the window and looked out across the traffic. He was troubled. On the one hand he couldn’t be seen to be hiding things, not from The Creed. Even though they had no jurisdiction in Long Beach they could still make recommendations to the governing body about what was happening in the city. But, on the other hand, he didn’t feel right revealing what he knew. Considering what he knew could blow his own cover.  
  
He remained calm as he sorted through his thoughts before turning to face the younger male.  
  
“Look, the only thing I’ve heard is what you have. They’re here in Long Beach, and if you think you’re the only person looking for them…”  
  
Jason’s brows lifted. “So, you’re looking for them as well, sir?”  
  
Thom grimaced, expression dark. “You think I want fugitives in my town, Commander? It doesn’t look good for our clean image.”  
  
The Commander nodded. “Of course. That’s a fair point.” He stood and walked over to the photos on the wall. “This your family?”  
  
Thom stiffened ever so slightly but inclined his head in affirmation. “Yes. My son Arin…and my wife. Heather.” He smiled as he joined Jason in front of the photos. “They’re my life.”  
  
Jason rubbed at his chin then looked at the Major. Thom glanced at him from the corners of his eyes. The younger man smiled softly, and turned to look around the whole office. The Major observed him in silence, wondering what was going through his mind. After all, he knew that Jason used to be friends with the members of Avenged. Best friends in fact. And it worried the Major that he had turned on them so easily…  
  
“Well, I will be staying in Long Beach for some time,” Jason finally said. “The General told me to take another break. Something about being good for my health.” He frowned adding almost as an afterthought, “He thought the same about Shads…”  
  
Thom’s brow furrowed a spike of anxiety causing him to tense up at his words. “So…will you still be looking for?” He halted his words knowing he couldn’t let on that it bothered him.  
  
Jason nodded. “And, I would like to pick your brain a bit as well if you don’t mind, sir.”  
  
Thom chuckled softly, getting his emotions in check. “Of course. Heather would love to cook a young soldier a big dinner.”  
  
Jason smiled. “A dinner invite?”  
  
“That’s my family’s way.” Thom nodded, thinking if he could keep his eyes on the TaskerOne there would be less chance of him poking his nose where he shouldn’t. And, give him time to warn Matthew and the others.  
  
Jason smiled. “Would you know of anywhere I could stay?”  
  
The Major hesitated for a moment before responding cautiously, “I may know of some place.” He picked up keys off his desk. “Will have to ask Heather first, though.”  
  
Jason rubbed at the nape of his neck. “Are we going then?”  
  
Thom glanced at his family photos and nodded slowly. “I can answer any questions you have on the way.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“So, you going to tell me what Melissa had to say?”  
  
Zacky glanced up from the transcript of his latest tape. Matthew was standing over him with an expectant look on his face. The mechanic just gave him a blank look then sighed, pushing back from the desk and standing.  
  
“Zack…” Matthew’s voice was tight, he was on edge but Zacky couldn’t bring himself to tell him what the woman had told him. But his friend had other ideas. “You have to tell me.” Matthew blocked his path.  
  
Zacky looked hard at him. “No. I don’t. Not yet.”  
  
Matthew frowned, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean, not yet?”  
  
Zacky shook his head as the others wandered over at that moment. Brian was taking a break from his writing to talk with Arin and Johnny was in the middle of drinking what was probably his fifth bottle of Jack for the day.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said, “Arin says he wants to show us something.” He grinned and motioned to the drum kit that was set up in one corner of the room. Matthew smiled and Zacky grinned glad for the distraction. Hopefully it would put off Matthew’s questions at least for a while longer.  
  
His friend must have read his mind, because Matthew looked pointedly at Zack and murmured, “You will tell me what Melissa said.”  
  
Zacky rolled his eyes. “Later.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that, Zachary.”  
  
“You do that.”  
  
Zacky let him go hanging back to watch as his friend’s gathered around Arin and the drum kit. Even Matthew looked excited. Sure was a welcome change from his usual dour mood. His mood was effecting everyone, hence Johnny’s alcoholic buffet and the graphite stains on Brian’s fingers. And, Zacky’s own fixation on his tapes.  
  
He smiled slightly thinking about the tape he was transcribing. The first time Arin played for them…  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
_I’m actually shocked. Arin is good. Like…really fucking good. That kid. It’s a wonder I hadn’t heard of him on the underground. It’s so…weird, really. Then again he is the son of a public official. So, I guess he’s gotta be cautious. But, seriously. He’s an amazing drummer for the amount of experience he has._  
  
_He played some of his stuff from his little band and then Shads asked him to play a little something that Jimmy gave us._  
  
_I think that sold me._  
  
_Definitely. Any kid who can play something Jimmy created…that’s rock solid. Rock solid._  
  
_I can’t even begin to tell you my feelings about all this. I mean…Jimmy should be here. He should be here with us. Fighting. Making this all happen._  
  
_He should be here…_  
  
_Fuck…_


	5. Trust

  
**_New Huntington, CA  
2004_ **

“Jimmy, are you sure this is the best thing we can do?”

Jimmy looked up at the woman who was leaning against his front door. Melissa Masters flashed a smile at him. He rolled his eyes and sat back, grinning at her in return.

“Of course not.” He shoved a sheet of paper into an envelope and held it out to her. “Get this to Papa Gates. I’ll meet you outside Town Hall in fifteen.”

Melissa took the proffered envelope stuffing it in her purse. “What about your friend at The Creed?”

Jimmy paused, looking at her. “Jason Berry?”

“No, Matthew…”

“Don’t worry about him.” Jimmy gave a confident smile. “We’re not planning on getting caught.”

Melissa laughed, nodding as she checked for her keys. “That’s true enough.” She glanced around his apartment for a second, noting a pile of scrap metal near the door leading to his room. “What’s that?” she asked curiosity evident in her voice.

Jimmy followed her gaze and smirked widely. “That, my friend, is my master plan…” He stood and walked over lifting a couple of pipes and holding them out to her. “What do these look like to you?”

“Uh…some old metal pipes?”

“Wrong. The main frame of my drum kit,” Jimmy’s smile was dazzling. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, good luck with that, Sullivan.” She lifted a hand in farewell before heading out the door, leaving it to swing behind her.

* * * * *

“Sir?”

General Eskino turned his head to look at the soldier who was standing in front of his desk. “Yes, Corporal?”

“There is a woman here to see you.”

“A woman?” He leaned back on his chair, the wheels squeaking on the floor. The soldier nodded and motioned to someone who was standing just outside the door. Eskino blinked as the woman walked in and smiled at him. His daughter. The only good thing left from a marriage that he’d rather not dwell upon. His wife left him when Melissa was only a child…

He shook his head and motioned for the soldier to leave. He was saluted and then when the door shut behind his man, the General relaxed and smiled at the woman.

“Mel…what’re you doing here?”

Melissa’s brow furrowed. “I thought I should fill you in with what’s going on.”

The General smirked. “Dangerous thing to do. If anyone found out…”

“My team know whose side you’re really on.” Melissa smiled tightly. “By the way, Jimmy says hello.”

Eskino snorted, shaking his head. “Young Sullivan is going to have to be careful. If Shadows ever found out he was part of this…” He allowed his voice to trail off as he leaned back on his chair, looking at her seriously. “Do you know what you’re about, involving him in this?”

Melissa rolled her eyes. “Dad. I’m not the one involving him. This is _his_ plan.”

The General raised his eyebrows, splaying his fingers out on the desktop. “Jimmy’s?” He frowned at his daughter. “Are you for real?” He picked up a pen then put it down again a little agitated by that piece of information.

Melissa nodded slowly. “He came to me a few months ago telling me he had a plan.” She leaned against the front of the desk. “He’d already joined PeaceLine months before.”

PeaceLine was a non-profit organisation that raised funds for sick children. That was its legitimate front, and it was good at what it did. However, it was also a cover for operations that happened underground to spread the awareness of issues in the government. Both Jimmy and Melissa were topline members of the organisation. She was the Captain, so to speak and Jimmy…well, no one really knew what he did but it was important.

The General tilted his head. “Are you sure? I’ve had intel that suggests he’s been there longer.”

Melissa’s brow furrowed. “Well, now you mention it, I think he actually joined when he was eighteen, but I only _met_ him a few months ago.”

“So…you don’t really know him?”

His daughter laughed. “He volunteers a lot of information about himself, dad. But, he’s a good person. And…I just hope I can protect him from the repercussions of our actions.”

The General’s lips twisted wryly. “I’ll get on that…”

“Pardon?”

“Mel, do not forget whose side I’m on.”

“Dad…you could get in serious trouble if you help us.”

The General gave a cold smile. “You let me worry about myself. Just do what you do best.”

Melissa nodded and made to leave then looked over her shoulder at the General. “If I get caught…”

“I won’t be able to help you…” There was an edge to his voice. There was only so far he could go in supporting the organisation. He could help keep his men distracted but if anyone was actually apprehended he couldn’t be seen to be covering them.

Melissa brushed a hand through her hair, nodding. “I understand.”

“Good. Keep me in the loop, kid.”

**_Long Beach, CA  
2013_ **

Matthew dragged his fingers through his hair staring at his phone screen. Elijah was on the other end of the line waiting for him to speak.

“I didn’t know…Elijah…”

“How could you? My niece only told you what you needed to know.” The elder male’s voice was gentle. Matthew groaned in frustration shaking his head.

“Why didn’t she trust me with this?”

“Matthew, why are you surprised? You weren’t particularly…easy on her.”

“Dammit…” He tugged at his hair, shaking his head more. He paused when he saw Zacky looking over at him with a questioning look. He rolled his eyes at him and returned to his call. “I need to fix that…”

“There’s nothing to fix.”

“So you say,” Matthew sighed and leaned back on his seat. Too many thoughts were going through his mind, and then there was the added worry from not knowing what Melissa had told his friend. After he got off the call with Elijah that was the first thing he would be asking Zacky about. He glanced across at his friend who was back at his tapes; the concentration on his face was almost endearing.

“Matthew…Matthew?”

He rubbed at his cheek, looking back at the screen. “Melissa won’t talk to me.”

Elijah sighed, but didn’t sound too surprised. “I’ll talk to her.”

Matthew nodded. “Good luck with that.” He gave a soft grunt. “You’re right. I wasn’t easy on her. No way she’s forgiving me for that.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Elijah repeated. The reassuring tone to his voice would’ve helped if Matthew was paying attention. But, Zacky was motioning to him an urgent expression on his face.

“Look, I gotta go, Eli.”

“Alright. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Mel, go do what you need to do.”

Matthew nodded, smiling faintly. “I’ll let you know how we’re doing.”

“Shads!”

Elijah chuckled, “You’d better go before Zacky explodes over there.”

Matthew rolled his eyes, scoffing. “We wouldn’t want that. Talk later.” He clicked off his phone and went over to Zacky who was frowning at the file on his desk. “What’s the emergency, V?”

The mechanic pushed the file away and turned to face him and when he did Matthew noticed that his friend was clutching his phone so tight his knuckles were white.

“What, V?”

Zacky exhaled roughly. “The Major was trying to get a hold of you.”

“What for?” Mathew frowned. “I didn’t hear any missed calls on my cell.”

Zacky shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. He got a hold of me.” His tone was strained as if whatever he needed to get out was stuck. “And…Shads…” He paused. Matthew cocked his head to one side.

“What? Zacky? What is it?”

Zacky stared at Matthew, pupils dilating. “The Creed knows we’re here in Long Beach.” He paused then added, his voice filling with anger, “Major Thom told him we’re here.”

Matthew’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”

His friend nodded slowly, pain flashing across his face. “We’ve been betrayed.”

Matthew was silent for a moment then slipped his phone from his back pocket, his expression remaining unchanged. “I’m going to call him.”

“What? Call Thom?”

Matthew nodded as he started dialling and began to walk back to the other end of the bunker.

“He’ll deny it, though,” Zacky called out after him thoroughly confused by his friend’s reaction. He’d expected anger, or disbelief or just plain shock. Not this calm, calculated response. And definitely not for him to jump on his phone and call the Major. His confusion heightened even more at Matthew’s parting shot.

“I know he will.”


	6. Lowlifes

**_New Huntington, CA  
1965_ **

“Amelia Johnston! I will _not_ have you ruining your life with some lowlife scum!”

Amelia trembled as she clutched, close to her breast, the piece of paper Matthew had shoved hurriedly in her hand as her father’s man had practically dragged her out of the theatre.

“Dad, you don’t even know him.”

“I know his type.” The scorn in her father’s tone cut deep. She sat hard on leather couch feeling the sweaty material sticking to her legs. His gaze was sharp, accusatory. “He will use you then move on to the next girl with no thought of your feelings.”

“Dad…he’s not like that,” Amelia spoke softly lifting her eyes to his stern gaze.

“No? And I suppose you’ve managed to get to know everything about him in the five minutes you’ve known him?” The Senator’s expression was one of cold disbelief. Amelia hesitated but her father went on, sarcasm heavy in his voice. “Oh, but wait, you’ve been to see his Godforsaken band every time they play for the last five months. So, I guess you think you know him very well.”

Amelia didn’t respond. What could she say? What he said was true. At least about going to Assassin’s shows. Her eyes absently took in the room she was sitting in. It was opulent, fit for a king, or at least for a highly decorated politician. Such as her father. The fleeting glance of the large leather lounges and the floral drapes…

“Amelia. Amelia Greta Johnston, you will listen when I am talking to you.”

She blinked, refocusing on her father. He looked almost like a too ripe tomato. Definitely too angry to make any sensible decisions. Or pass judgement on her.

“Dad, please stop. I’ll stop going if you really want me to.” The submission in her tone disgusted her, but she was just acting the way he wanted her too, and it was a lot easier than fighting him when he was in a mood.

He sighed and sat down opposite her. “I am only saying this for the security of your future. I want the best for you.”

Amelia gave a fake smile. “Of course, Dad.”

He waved a hand at her. “Go to your room…you have school in the morning.”

She escaped to her room. Situated at the east end of the house she had a view of the perfectly manicured back lawn that was her father’s pride and joy. He often spent hours out there walking around the perimeter, rehearsing speeches or smoking one of his cigars. It was kind of endearing, but most of the time it just frustrated Amelia because she wished her father would spend more time taking notice of her. And not just when he imagined she was doing the wrong thing.

Amelia sat on the edge of her bed which afforded her a broad view of the room. The large white dresser took all of the west facing wall. Draped over the edge was a red ribbon that was originally wrapped around two red roses that Matthew had thrown to her from the stage at one of the band’s shows. The frayed ends of the ribbon made her think of the way she was feeling. It wasn’t easy being the daughter of _the_ prominent politician in New Huntington. People talked…and maybe that’s partially why he was so strict with her. So she wouldn’t give them a reason to gossip.

Sighing, Amelia allowed her mind to wander to the band. They were another escape for her. Wild and nothing like the well-ordered life that she lived. Memories of the first time she went to see the band perform were dear to her. Some of the boys at school couldn’t stop talking about them and she’d asked one of them, much to the poor boy’s surprise, what the band was like. And that was where it started…

And then she met Matthew. Matthew. The wild child. The kind of male her dad warned her about – rude, unkempt, unambitious. But, the rough, hard outer appearance that he showed the world was not the real Matthew. Amelia knew it sounded trite, but he truly did have a heart of gold and a mind of a poet. Not surprisingly he was the band’s lyricist and in all honesty what he wrote were some of the most heartfelt songs she had ever heard.

Her dad’s assessment of Matthew was unfair and just plain wrong. He was hard working and loyal to a tee. And he loved everyone he met. His friendly, outgoing nature was what attracted her to him in the first place. And the fact that he actually listened to everything she said and made her feel like she mattered. And it wasn’t just a front. He wasn’t trying to get her to do anything she didn’t want. He just genuinely wanted to get to know her.

Amelia smiled at those thoughts as she stood and went to her desk where her books were spread out over the top. Sitting, she took a deep breath, pushing all thoughts of the band from her mind. Focussing on her school work was important, it was going to be her way of getting out from under her father’s thumb. Her future was going to be what she wanted…

**_7th March 2013  
Long Beach, CA_ **

Zacky was angry. Everyone felt it. Had been for days. He wouldn’t talk to any of them, keeping himself busy with his tapes and refusing to join in writing sessions. It was unsettling. But, Zacky didn’t care, he was too mad. Too angry. The Creed knew they were in Long Beach. Major Thom had betrayed them. And Matthew wasn’t doing anything about it. That got to him. It really did.

“Damn it.”

Johnny looked up from his first bottle of Jack for the day. “V?”

Zacky shoved his papers away from him, tossing his pen angrily over the desk. He muttered a few choice curses and stood up, swinging around to face the younger male.

“Enough. I’ve had enough. I want to know what the Hell is going on in that idiot’s head.”

Johnny blinked. “What idiot?”

Zacky groaned. “Shads…”

Johnny blinked again as he set his bottle down on the box next to his foot. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on in his head, but while you were avoiding us he told us that the Major wants us to have dinner with him and his family.”

The mechanic stared at him then stood up abruptly and stormed off; though his furious exit was foiled by the equipment that littered the floor. And the fact that there wasn’t really anywhere to go. He ignored the bemused looks that Brian and Arin sent him as he made his way to the other end of the bunker where a gym was set up. Matthew was sitting on a bench working through a set of bicep curls, brow furrowed in concentration.

Zacky ground his molars together, trying to settle the seething anger in his mind before he spoke. Matthew’s gaze lifted slightly for a moment then returned to a point on the wall behind him.

Zacky worked his jaw some more then spoke angrily. “We’ve been here three years! Three years, Shads!” He gestured around the bunker. Then pointed at himself. “I’ve been working my ass off, we all have! And now The Creed has found us and you’re not doing anything about it! I mean, what the Hell, Shads?” This last made him sound so wounded that his friend finally looked at him and didn’t move his gaze away.

Zacky waited for him to make up some excuse or to try and explain himself but instead his lips twisted upwards.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a lazy smile.

“Excuse me?” Zacky stared at his friend, incredulity in his face. “Don’t worry about it? Don’t _worry_ about it?”

Matthew set his weight down and picked up his towel, wiping it over his face. “It’ll be alright.”

“ _Alright_?” Zacky’s eyebrows shot up in his hairline.

“Yes.” His friend smiled again. “We’re seeing the Major tonight.” As if that made everything better. Right.

Zacky scoffed, “Oh, and I suppose you’re going to ask him if he’s betrayed us. Right to his face?”

“No need.” Matthew stood and started to walk across to the living space.

“What?” The mechanic looked non-plussed. His friend flopped on the sofa next to Arin, and tilted his head slightly as the younger male looked between them.

“You should stop being so mad about it. Think what it’s doing to Arin here.” Matthew nodded slightly toward the man next to him. Arin frowned slightly, shaking his head.

“Nothing doing,” he said, quietly.

“Fuck…” Zacky shook his head, exasperation all over his face. “Just. I don’t get you.” The anxiety he felt was tangible. It was eating him from the inside out. The stress wasn’t a new thing either. Ever since Melissa set foot in the bunker all the worries that had been background noise over the past years were now hurtling at him full force. And he didn’t know whether he could withstand it anymore.

Matthew sighed as he said, “Trust me, Zacky. I know what I’m doing.”

Zacky growled and said, “You’d better. Because I don’t want to be the one to tell you I told you so.”

“It won’t come to that.” Matthew sounded so sure of himself that the mechanic didn’t know how to respond, so he retreated back to his desk, sighing loudly to indicate his displeasure. There was no response forthcoming from his friend and wasn’t that just another thing to worry about.


	7. Screwed

_Tape 1_   
_24th December, 2010_   
_Christmas Eve_

_News gets around really fast. Tal Cooperman is always ready for the scoop. Ever since high school… He covered that one fight I got into, you know the one. An all-out brawl on school grounds. My fault, I must admit. Anyway, I’m not talking about me right now._

_Eskino has quit. Resigned. Effective now. I mean, Christmas Eve of all dates to choose. But, there you have it. Of course, I found out via Shads. We don’t risk tuning into the radio down here. It’s kinda sad that we can’t call Coop and ask him directly. The only other person we can trust to get that information for us is Matt Berry. He’s in the City though, hunting down resources for us…_

_I have no idea what Eski’s resignation will mean for the Creed. Shads has an idea, and it’s bothering him no end. I can’t say I blame him. The thought of who will become General…_

_He’s in the gym at the moment. Shads. Here…listen. You can hear the clink of the weights…_

_So. Eskino has quit. Major Thom hasn’t said anything, though he’s coming down here tomorrow. To see how we’re doing. Maybe spread some Christmas cheer. Though, lately, I haven’t felt like celebrating._

_The project has come to a standstill. Shads hasn’t been writing; that kid, Arin? He’s had to return to the City to tie up loose ends with his current band. I’ve been listening to some of his stuff and part of me wonders why the kid is willing to leave them and come join us._

_I mean, it’s going to be one helluva risk for him. He’d be safer, relatively, staying with his friends. And they’re good. Like, really good. Meanwhile, we suck. Well, okay. Individually we do okay. But, we’ve rehearsed together…and we sound like a dying cat. You can only get so far with raw talent. And, sure that one performance we did at Papa Gate’s campaign launch was okay…but we were running on adrenaline. It was like, we gotta get this right or we’re all fucking screwed…_

_Not that we’re not already screwed…_

~~~~~~~

_7th March, 2013_

The stars seemed too bright from Zacky’s vantage point. He was squashed up against the passenger window in protest, really. Trying to stay as far from Matthew as was physically possible. Perhaps that was a childish reaction to his friend, but he was still pissed about the Major sitch. Of course Matthew wasn’t fazed in the slightest, which to Zacky seemed entirely out of character. He was currently laughing it up with the others.

The only other person who was at least empathetic to Zacky’s anxieties was Johnny. And that was hardly surprising…

“Dad says that he wants to talk about a rally that’s coming up in a couple of weeks,” Arin said, causing Zacky to shift in his seat.

Matthew cast a long look at him.

“Eyes on the road,” Zacky said, under his breath. His friend chose to ignore him.

“Yeah?” Matthew said. “He think it’s worth the risk?”

“Well, you guys haven’t been seen in public for ages. People are forgetting.”

“No,” Brian said in protest, looking up from one of many notebooks that were constantly keeping his attention, “They haven’t, Arin. The Creed have made sure of that.” There was quiet after his statement. It was true to some extent. But, only in that Jason was sticking his nose where it was unwanted. And speaking of unwanted, the lights of The Major’s humble abode winked at them as Matthew turned off the street.

Zacky grumbled, making known his continued displeasure with the former Commander. Matthew just lifted his shoulders before bringing the vehicle to a halt outside the front door of the Major’s house.

His wife, Heather, was at the entrance waiting to welcome them.

Heather Ilejay, as Zacky was soon to experience, was a force unto herself. He noticed that Arin looked nothing like her, except in the eyes. They had the same luminous stare framed by long dark lashes. Zacky couldn’t help but make the comparison as Arin stepped out of the car and went to greet his mother.

“You made it,” Heather said with what appeared to be a relieved smile.

Arin, smiling, said, “Yeah, I know the way home, Mom.”

“He steered us good,” Matthew said, as he walked up next to the younger male. Heather turned soft eyes to the big man.

“Matthew Sanders, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” The truth of her statement was in the smile that graced her lips. “My husband speaks fondly of your father.”

Matthew blinked slightly. “The Major knows my dad?”

Heather inclined her head in the affirmative as she greeted the others. Matthew stood there, observing her in silence. Arin cast him a long look but said nothing as he also watched his mother.

She had a warm word for them all and her gaze was direct yet compassionate. Zacky felt like such a heel for his attitude up to now and he almost blurted out an apology to the woman – she didn’t look like the kind of woman who would stay married to a guy who would betray those who trusted him. But, she spoke before he could.

“Zachary,” she said, “Arin has a lot of respect for you. He tells me you’re documenting everything your friends are going through.”

Zacky nodded, thinking she didn’t miss a thing. “It’s risky, but I think it’s important.”

Heather touched his arm lightly. “It is a brave thing to do.” She glanced over at the others. “Thom is waiting for us.” Zacky could read the warmth in her eyes and decided he could at least try to be civil this night.

* * *

Major Thom was weary and, as the evening wore on and he listened to the casual banter between the young men sitting around his dining table, the exhaustion began to set in. It wasn’t just the normal tiredness of a day. This was a feeling of fatigue that came with the stresses of life. And he was aware it wasn’t going to get any better.

He kept casting furtive glances toward the door leading to the guest rooms.

Zacky noticed as he always did.

“Everything ‘right, Major?”

His lips twisted in a semblance of a smile, but before he could answer a voice came from the doorway that sent everyone to their feet.

“Well, this is nice and cosy.”

Zacky’s fists curled into balls at his side and a surge of fury ran through his veins. But, it wasn’t him who growled the man’s name.

“Jason,” Matthew was at the door before anyone could stop him and the cold anger in his eyes would’ve been enough to make the strongest of hearts quail. Jason Berry actually had the grace to step back from the bigger male.

“Shads…”

Matthew cut him off, voice tight in fury as he said, “What the Hell are you doing here?”

Jason cast a quick glance toward Major Thom. Matthew’s brow furrowing, he swung around to confront the elder man.

“What is Berry doing here?”

Running tense fingers through his hair whilst gathering his thoughts, Major Thom figured how best to answer his irate question. Jason remained in the doorway, Matthew’s hard gaze back on him as he waited. Zacky shifted on his feet, feeling oddly deflated though he was the one most upset by the knowledge of the Major’s alleged betrayal. Brian and Johnny just stared at their former friend. Arin observed without comment; he didn’t know Jason like the others.

“Thomas,” Matthew muttered an impatient edge to his voice.

“He needed lodging. I offered.”

Matthew’s nostrils flared his breaths coming shorter; the stress was evident in his expression as his eyes slewed across to the mechanic. Zacky shook his head at him. He didn’t want an apology from his friend. He knew how much Matthew wanted to be confident in the Major’s trustworthiness. He couldn’t fault him for wanting that.

Jason, drawing Matthew’s attention back to him, said, “The Major has done no wrong, unlike you and your friends, Shadows.”

Matthew’s lips drew together in a thin, hard line. “You planning on arresting us tonight, Commander?” The honorific slid off his tongue, contempt dripping from the word. Jason’s eyes narrowed slightly but then he shook his head, which surprised Zacky.

“None of this is what you think, Shads.”

“No?” Matthew took several steps back but didn’t return to his seat. “Enlighten us then.”

Jason shook his head again. “I’m afraid I can’t.” He cast his eyes over them. “Enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll find other lodging.” This last he directed to the Major. And as abruptly as he’d crashed the dinner he turned on his heel and left. The distant sound of the front door thudding shut behind him added to the shock they were all experiencing.

‘Fuck…” Zacky sat down hard as he realised he was shaking. The Major pushed another bottle of Jack his way. He took it without comment, downing half the bottle in one gulp.

Matthew’s expression was one of a man betrayed as he fixed his cold stare on the older male. “Tell me you didn’t tell him anything, Major.”

Thom lowered his own bottle, meeting his angry eyes. “It wouldn’t matter. He knows enough, anyway.” Lifting his shoulders he said, almost as an aside, “He’ll try and stop the rally. But, he won’t succeed.”

Matthew scowled. “Yeah. About that…” He sat once more, leaning back on his seat.

“Thomas believes it will help,” Heather said, her voice filled with a quiet strength that was almost reassuring. Zacky was uncomfortably aware of it. He didn’t comment, though. It wasn’t for him to protest. He’d leave that to Matthew. Though his friend didn’t seem to want to bite.

Instead the former Commander just let out a long sigh and drained his second bottle of Jack of the night. It was rare that Matthew drank, but his calmness belied the stress he was evidently feeling.

“I’m still not feeling it, Thomas,” he finally said.

The Major shook his head. “I know, Matthew. Neither am I, to be honest. But, I think it’s the best thing we have going for us.”

“Seriously? We could get arrested.”

“Does that actually bother you?”

Zacky watched as his friend’s expression actually became brighter. His response was enlightening.

“No. It won’t happen.”

Thom lifted an eyebrow.

Brian asked the obvious question. “How’d you figure that, Shads?”

Matthew’s lips twisted in a cool grin. “Because, Thom’s right. Jason won’t succeed in stopping us.”

Zacky frowned. “Yeah?”

Matthew’s tone was final when he said, “I won’t let him.”


	8. Touching base

_8th March, 2013_

Zacky dragged his fingers through his hair, pen dangling from the corner of his mouth as he was madly scribbling notes down on a pad. Brian wandered over to see how he was doing, his own pad open to a page of random jottings.

“Hey, V?”

Zacky glanced up at his friend a ghost of a smile twisting at the corners of his mouth.

He said, “Yeah?”

Brian leaned against the edge of the desk his own smile tight. “You still mad at Shads?”

Zacky, sighing, shook his head as he said, “He’s got enough on his plate, y’know? What with Jason showing up last night.” He set his pen down, turning to his tapes. Rifling through the growing pile he found one and slipped it into the deck.

Brian tilted his head and said, “New tape?”

Zacky smiled, an edge to the expression. “Nah, this is one I’ve had for a while.”

He fiddled with the volume controls. Brian settled against the desk to listen. As Zack’s voice filtered across the bunker, Matthew joined them, brow furrowing as he was drawn over by the content of this particular tape.

Zacky leaned back on his seat conscious of the tension in both his friends. After all, the resignation of the General and the merging of the role of T-One and General was a huge deal, and one that none of them had anticipated.

~~~~~~~~

_**Tape 2** _

_11th January, 2011_

_I guess I’m a glutton for punishment. I called Coop. Yes, I know…risky. A huge risk. But, it was the only way I could get access to the information that makes up this tape._

_As you know already, Eskino resigned as the General. Not sure where he’s gone to; the general – hah – consensus is that he’s just disappeared off the face of the planet. Not literally, but The Creed’s official statement is that he’s on permanent leave. For stress, or whatever. Probably not too far from the truth. Shads says he’s going to track him down, for our sakes…or something like that. But, anyway, that’s not what I’m trying to get at here._

_Coop very willingly agreed to talk to me about what went down in The Creed after Eskino’s resignation. So, instead of me just waffling…here’s the transcript._

_Transcript of interview with Tal Cooperman_

_ZV: So, Coop, what’s the scoop?_  
_TC: Really? That’s the best you could come up with?_  
_ZV: Sorry. It’s just been a while since we’ve talked._  
_TC: Yeah, well we know the reason for that…_  
_ZV: Yes… anyway, what I really wanted to ask about was the whole deal with the Creed._  
_TC: Well, as everyone should be aware General Eskino resigned._  
_ZV: Yes, you made that pretty clear in your last show. But, what I want to know is…_  
_TC: Who’s in charge now?_  
_ZV: Right. I know JB is TaskerOne._  
 _TC: Correct. Well, I was invited into the barracks recently to witness a first within the Creed._  
 _ZV: A first?_  
 _TC: Yes. I mean, the normal protocol would be to promote the next ranking soldier into the position of General._  
 _ZV: Usually the T-One, right? Then a new T-One is promoted._  
 _TC: Exactly. But, not this time._  
 _ZV: No?_  
 _TC: The position of General and T-One have become one and the same._  
 _ZV: Excuse me? Could you repeat that?_  
 _TC: Jason Berry is now top dog of The Creed…and he has no superiors, other than the Mayor_. 

_[There was a big pause there, I’m not sure if it’s because I lost him or because I was in shock, but it was shocking…]_

_ZV: That’s…troubling._  
_TC: You don’t say. The phone went off the hook here in the studio. Lots of people upset I can tell you._  
_ZV: Flies in the face of convention, hey?_  
_TC: Exactly. But, I got to speak to Mayor Johnston about it._  
_ZV: …and what did he have to say?_  
_TC: Not a lot. And all in defence of the decision made. I’m still waiting for a chance to speak to Jason…_  
_ZV: Like that’ll ever happen. Jason doesn’t blab…_  
_TC: We both know that’s not true or Shads wouldn’t have reacted the way he did.  
ZV: No one expected that. None of us. Not The Creed. Not us_.

_[I got angry after that and ended the call. But, later on I called Coop back and he told me exactly what the Mayor had said to him…]_

~~~~~~~~

Matthew dragged his fingers through his hair. “So, Johnston claimed that the position of General was redundant?”

Zacky nodded whilst switching the tape off. His friend’s question didn’t require a verbal response. Brian, frowning, set his note pad down as he gazed quizzically at them.

“Matt?”

Matthew glanced at him, lifting an eyebrow as he said, “Yeah?”

“If you’d stayed at The Creed…do you think you’d have eventually become General?”

The former soldier let out a long sigh before answering. “Yes. I would’ve.” He crossed his arms over his chest looking hard at the poet. “And, I’d have gone about the job just as Eskino did.” A shudder ran through him and Zacky looked up, catching the hard edge to his words.

Brian’s smile was brittle. “Well, thank fuck that didn’t happen.”

Matthew’s own expression suddenly took on a sad cast as he said, “Yeah…that probably would’ve spelt disaster for our friendship…” An introspective light flickered in his eyes.

Zacky stood and went to the fridge, grabbing a couple of Jacks and handing them to his friends.

Brian cracked his open with a nod. Matthew held his in his hands, white knuckling the cold bottle, his mind apparently far away.

Then he said, seemingly out of the blue, “Val would’ve hated it.”

Brian paused with his bottle to his lips the lowering it, he leaned forward. Zacky propped his ass against his desk, nodding in agreement.

“Lucky for the both of you that didn’t happen, then.”

Matthew snorted, disdain evident. “Not that any of this is better. We’re all here…and she’s…not.”

Brian finished his beer and rolled his eyes. “You think you’re the only one feeling that way?”

Silence after that statement. Then Zacky spoke up trying to lighten the mood.

“Come on, guys. Do you seriously think they’d be moping around like this? I’m sure they’re keeping themselves busy. They’re resourceful women after all.”

Matthew muttered something under his breath and walked away. Brian shook his head at the younger male.

“We haven’t heard from them. It’s hard…” He picked up his notepad, absently flicking through the pages. Zacky just sighed.

“Can understand you acting like this, you’re so sensitive.”

Brian’s lips twitched. “It’s not helping my creativity, though.”

Zacky cracked a smile then his brow furrowed as he glanced in Matthew’s direction. “I’m just surprised at Shads…something has to give.” The mechanic shook his head. “I mean…not that it hasn’t already…”

His friend gave a soft snort as he swirled his bottle. “Yeah, wonder whether there’s some way we can get in touch with the fam…”

Zacky rolled his neck before standing. “I’ll look into it. Come on, let’s go stretch our legs.”

* * * * *

 _Los Angeles_  
_Sanders’ Residence  
Same Day_

The news was quietly droning on in the background, but Val, who was at the sink washing dishes, paid it no mind. Her thoughts were far away. Kim, Matthew’s mom was next to her drying the plates and remaining in companionable silence. The two women were both thinking of the same man, both anxious over him and supporting each other in that.

Setting the last cup on the sideboard to drain, Kim finally spoke, her voice soft. “Pete’s coming over for tea.”

Val blinked, looking at the elder woman. “You don’t mean?”

“Yes. I do.” Kim smiled, a wistful expression. “He and Gary are close friends. And, he thought he’d come by, since he’s in LA for a bit.”

Val pursed her lips, anxiety evident in her eyes. Matthew’s mum read it correctly and touched her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

“He is on our side, sweetie.”

Val grimaced. “I still find that hard to believe, considering…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced toward the television. Papa Gates face was gracing the screen. The familiar face jolted Val out of her thoughts. “Hey, it’s PG.”

“The new mayor of New Huntington,” Gary commented as he walked in, closing the newspaper he was just finished with. Kim smiled toward her husband. Matthew’s father looked older in his own constant state of anxiousness. The grey at his temples a sign of his worrying for his only son.

“Yes…” Val licked at her lips, absently as she walked over to watch the news. “He looks tired.”

“He would be.” Gary shook his head. “For all his hard work, nothing has changed.” He joined her, reclining on the lounge. Kim came to stand behind his chair, resting her hands on his shoulders. He settled back, smiling softly up at her.

Val had to turn her head away to focus on the screen, feeling a pang in her chest. She missed Matthew… Kim noticed and stepped away from her husband to come sit next to the younger woman.

“We’ll see Matt soon…”

Val nodded without taking her eyes off the TV. “Maybe I should ask…Pete…”

“He’d be able to fill us in with some things, at least,” Kim said, agreeing with her. Gary shifted on his seat, looking at the two women.

“How’s your sister coping?”

Val’s brow furrowed at the mention of her twin. “Keeping herself busy. Though she’s finding it just as hard to be away from Bri. They were planning on getting married.” She looked down at her ring, turning it on her finger, thinking of her own marriage and wondering how it would stand the test of their forced separation.

Kim nodded, sympathetic to the plight of the two women. “They’ll get there.”

Val allowed herself a small smile as she leaned her head back to look at the elder woman. “Yeah. It’s just the waiting. And, not knowing.”

Gary spoke up again, then. “Well, there is the rally in Long Beach. I was thinking we could go into the city and watch the live broadcast.”

Val blinked then looking over at him. “Is that wise?”

Gary chuckled and said, “You want to see what they’re planning, right?”

“Of course I do. I just worry…”

“Don’t you worry, dear. Pete will be coming with us. And, no one messes with Peter Eskino.” The certainty to the elder male’s tone was so reassuring that Val almost believed it. She smiled a little more then returned her gaze to the television.

Gary sat back, doing the same. Kim went back to the kitchen, to start preparing dinner before their visitor arrived.


	9. Eskino

Eskino sat in the back of the yellow cab, frowning out the window at the passing traffic. He was in Los Angeles purely for personal reasons, but he was still more anxious than if he were going for work. He was there to see his old school friend, but also to try and raise funds for the rally that was happening in less than two weeks. He was going to meet with a key financer who he hoped would fund the majority of the rally. It wouldn’t be an easy sell, but he did have an advantage that he was willing to put in play.  
  
The past was something he rarely dipped his toes in to. He was more of a live-in-the-moment kind of person, but then again it was just that kind of outlook in life that had gotten him where he was. And at the centre of all that was his daughter and the woman who had brought her into the world. And, a trip down memory lane never hurt anyone. He made his men endure it therefore it made sense for him to go through it as well.  
  
The cab pulled up outside a coffee shop. He preferred to meet the prospective financer in a public place, and he also remembered that she was always more bendable when having a shot of caffeine.  
  
“Peter?” Her voice hadn’t changed much, maybe a little huskier with age, but he recognised it straight away as he saw her approaching his cab.  
  
Paying the fare he then managed to get out of the cab, bracing a hand on the taxi stand.  
  
“Amelia,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft. The lines at the corner of her eyes crinkled in delight.  
  
“Pete, it is good to see you.” She clasped his hand, squeezing it. “I’ve made reservations.”  
  
“For coffee?” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. Amelia laughed, the sound was low and inviting.  
  
“I feel like we have a lot to catch up on, so I decided that lunch would be more suitable.”  
  
And, wasn’t that the truth. Too many years had passed that they could just have a quick coffee and chat then part ways. And this was too important, to both of them. He smiled and held an arm out to her.  
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
Amelia’s laugh was warm and caught in her throat a quality that was always there. “I didn’t think anyone ever led you, General.”  
  
Eskino smiled and said, “There’s always a first for everything.” The woman glanced sideways at his comment, one sculpted eyebrow lifting a little. He tilted his head at her an expectant look on his own face. She just smiled and turned to walk along the foot path. He followed.  
  
Once they were seated at a lovely Italian restaurant, garlic bread on a plate between them, and both lubricated by a bottle of a Semillon-Sauvignon Blanc, 2011 vintage, Eskino felt that he could get down to business.  
  
“Amelia, you’re probably curious as to why I sought you out after all this time.”  
  
Amelia, surprisingly sober, smiled a little as she said, “I know this isn’t just a social call, Peter.” He observed her posture as she straightened her back and met his gaze, direct and alert. “I could tell that this was an urgent matter.”  
  
Eskino nodded, lacing his fingers together in front of him. The hairs on his knuckles seemed to stick out in stark relief, an odd thing to notice, but he was inexplicably nervous all of a sudden. He could sense that she was waiting for an explanation, though.  
  
“You’ve heard the whispers?”  
  
Amelia lifted an eyebrow. “Avenged Sevenfold?”  
  
“So, you’re familiar with the name?”  
  
A wry smile graced her lips as she said, “They’re all over the news. No one knows much about them, though.”  
  
Eskino nodded. “I know them personally.”  
  
Amelia laughed low. “That really doesn’t surprise me.”  
  
“No? Well, perhaps it would if I told you that one of them used to be the TaskerOne.”  
  
To her credit, Amelia didn’t even blink; she calmly took a sip of her wine then leaned forward reaching forward to unlock his fingers and take his hand in hers. He looked down at their joined hands, but didn’t pull away, even though it felt too intimate.  
  
“He used to be?” Amelia pressed gently.  
  
Eskino nodded, meeting her eyes. “He…I had him demoted. Then he quit the Creed.”  
  
That got a reaction. “He _quit_? No one ever quits.” She released his hand and sat back, taking a bigger gulp of her wine.  
  
“Shadows did.”  
  
Amelia rolled the name on her tongue, expression becoming thoughtful. “Shadows…”  
  
“Matthew Charles Sanders,” Eskino said. She looked at him eyes lighting up at the name.  
  
“Gary’s son?”  
  
He nodded. “I’m seeing him tonight.” They had all been friends back in the day…back before all innocence was lost…  
  
Amelia looked at him a steely look appearing in her eyes.  
  
“What is it you need?”  
  
Eskino sat back again. “Funding. There is a rally in a couple of weeks. Avenged will be performing.” He looked at the woman in front of him waiting for her response. Amelia smiled, tilting her head at him.  
  
“I want to come with you tonight.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
She smirked and said, “You want the funding? I want to be completely involved.”  
  
Eskino’s brows drew together. “Tonight’s just two old friends getting together…” It would end up being more than that. He needed to let the Sanders know how their son was, but he didn’t need to explain that to Amelia.  
  
Amelia’s smile softened. “Make it three old friends, Pete. Please?” She reached for his hand again; he let her take it, squeezing hers a little.  
  
“I could never say no to you, Amelia.”  
  
“Good. Then it’s settled.” She smiled at him then up at the waiter who approached, bearing their food. “No more talk of business, ok?”  
  
Eskino laughed agreeing with her and he set to enjoying his lunch with her


	10. Questions

“Nervous, kid?”  
  
Arin shifted his weight as Zacky looked at him expectantly. Nerves weren’t the half of it, really. The former mechanic knew that too well. But, his question was preferable to a number that he and the others really wanted to ask. Jason showing up at Arin’s place was the biggest ‘what the fuck’ ever and Zacky was still attempting to process his thoughts around it. Asking Arin about how he felt before the pending rally turned out to be a safer question all round. Relatively speaking.  
  
Arin shrugged. “Yeah. But, you are too, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zacky conceded, as he rearranged the equipment on his desk. “Not that much I’m not nervous about, these days.”  
  
Arin nodded as he planted his ass on the edge of the desk and said, “Dad says he’ll be keeping an eye on proceedings.”  
  
Zacky allowed a fleeting smile. “And, we’re all grateful for that. But, I wonder why he thinks it’s worth the risk?”  
  
The younger male lifted his shoulders, smiling in return. “Well, he supported my other band. So, why not you guys?”  
  
“You’re just kids thrashing it out in a garage,” came Matthew’s response as he loomed up behind them. Zacky rolled his eyes toward his friend then nodded to Arin.  
  
“No offence to you kids, though.”  
  
Arin laughed, a good natured response. “Matt’s right. We didn’t get further than that, really. It’s just a bit of fun to them.”  
  
Matthew crossed his arms, tone serious as he said, “Meanwhile, what we’re doing…” He shook his head, glancing at Zacky’s set up a faraway look coming to his eyes. Zacky stood and touched his shoulder, bringing him back to the present.  
  
“It’s the right thing.”  
  
Matthew scoffed. “Says the guy who thinks it’s too dangerous.”  
  
Zacky’s jaw tightened. “It _is_ too dangerous. But, I could give a fuck. This is for Jimmy.” He ground his teeth together. “I’m doing this for Jimmy.”  
  
Matthew lifted an eyebrow. “And Luke?”  
  
The mechanic set his jaw. “And Johnny, and everyone who’s in the shit with The Creed.”  
  
Matthew smiled then, his eyes becoming a little brighter. “Good to know.” He nodded to Arin. “You’re doing good, kid.” He paused then as Zacky’s phone started to skitter across the desk, vibrating loudly.  
  
Zacky grabbed it before it fell off the edge, answering in a tight voice. “Gen-Eskino? To what do we owe this pleasure? Oh?” Matthew cocked his head to the side at the note of surprise in his friend’s voice.  
  
“What, V?”  
  
Zacky held up a finger. “Is it safe for you to be there? Is…that even a good idea?” He frowned then nodded, turning to hand the phone to Matthew. “Eskino’s at your parents’ place.”  
  
Mathew blinked as he took the phone, brow furrowing as he held it up to his ear. “Sir? Oh…dad? This really isn’t…” He cut himself off, leaning against the desk next to Arin. Zacky tilted his head to the side, sucking at his bottom lip as Matt stopped talking and just listened.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, dragging his hand through his hair.  
  
“Dad, yeah…it’s good to hear from you too, but…this isn’t safe.” He grimaced, shaking his head. “Nothing’s been finalised- oh? Really? I’d talk to her, but that’d be an even bigger risk.”  
  
Zacky looked askance at him; he lifted a finger for him to wait. “Yeah, that’s…fascinating. You’ll have to get Eskino to fill me in.” He smiled a little, nodding a few more times before ending the call and looking at his friend. “We have a financial backer.”  
  
Zacky blinked several times and said, “Come again?”  
  
Matthew’s expression of relief became even more apparent. “Eskino has found someone who will fund the whole project.” He set the phone back in the desk and smiled around the room. “An old friend of his. According to dad.”  
  
Zacky’s brow furrowed as he said, “Got a name?”  
  
Matthew shook his head. “Not a good idea, right now.”  
  
His friend rolled his eyes before looking away. “Of course not.” He pushed away from the desk. “We gotta go practice.”  
  
Matthew made no comment as he and Arin followed Zacky across the bunker to where Brian and Johnny were already tuning their instruments. There would be time for them to talk about the rally while they rehearsed; no point in worrying about something they couldn’t control. Time would tell whether it would all work out…or not.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jason closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them to stare at the information scrolling the monitor. The thoughts running through his mind were not healthy at all. Doc James said that he needed to sort out what he was feeling about his work, but, he wasn’t the type who appreciated being shrinked. It wasn’t easy; they’d been friends. He and Shadows. But, he couldn’t afford to let their history influence how he dealt with the issue at hand. It was slowly killing him, though.  
  
“Commander?”  
  
He paused, glancing over his shoulder as one of his men stood in the doorway of the control room.  
  
“Yes? What is it?”  
  
The soldier held out a note. “It’s Eskino. He wants to speak with you. Line 6.”  
  
Jason’s brow furrowed as he took the message and picked up the phone. “Any indication on what about?”  
  
“No, sir. I didn’t ask.”  
  
Of course not, Jason thought to himself. They were all trained not to ask questions of Eskino. It wasn’t a safe thing to do. Even if he was no longer in charge. The man was a mystery, really. He waved a dismissive hand at the soldier who tapped his fingers to his forehead and left. Jason answered the phone, careful to keep his tone neutral.  
  
“Eskino, is there a problem?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eskino set the phone down and stared for a moment at the dust motes that swirled in front of his eyes, then he glanced across at Gary and Amelia.  
  
“You think he bought that, Pete?” Gary asked, anxiety evident in his tone. _That_ was the little story that the rally was not something to get all up in arms about. That it wasn’t necessary to have a huge Creed presence at the event, just a few scattered men to ensure it didn’t get out of hand.  
  
Shifting his considerable weight, Eskino got comfortable again before he said, “Whether he bought it or not doesn’t matter. Jason is on the edge, and I’m not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to hold back. You need to get to your son, Gary.”  
  
Gary’s brow furrowed. “At the rally? But, we weren’t planning on returning to NH.”  
  
“Then send his wife.”  
  
Gary shook his head. “They arrested Val once, do you think they won’t try it again?”  
  
Eskino closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. “I will go with her.”  
  
Gary sighed. “Alright, consider we do this? Then what?”  
  
Eskino was silent for a moment, pondering his friend’s question. Then he looked at him, eyes serious.  
  
“Someone has to be their outside support. On the ground.” He folded his arms over his chest. “And I can’t be seen to be on their side. Not yet, at least.”  
  
Gary glanced at Amelia, who murmured, “And it can’t be me?”  
  
“What about _your_ daughter?” Gary suddenly said, the question tentative. Eskino’s eyebrows crunched down as he thought on that.  
  
“Melissa is already aiding them. It has to be someone closer to them.”  
  
Gary nodded slightly. “And, what about Brian Sr?”  
  
Eskino’s lips twisted in a semblance of a smile. “He’s backing them all the way to the church and back.”  
  
Gary chuckled at the turn of phrase. “Of course, as they are him.” He sighed again. “Let me think on it tonight, Pete. It’s a lot to take in.” He glanced toward the door. “And I’ll talk to Val, as well. She and her sister are out tonight.”  
  
Eskino nodded. “Of course.”  
  
“Enough talk of business,” Amelia said, with a warm smile, drawing both men’s attention to her. Eskino smiled, nodding.  
  
“Got any more interesting stories to tell?”  
  
She laughed as they settled back allowing themselves a moment to relax and enjoy each other’s company.


	11. Melissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning

**_Tape 4 2013  
_ **   
_Shads opened up to me. In a big way the other day. I’d badgered him constantly over his sitch with Melissa. I guess he was fed up with holding stuff in. Maybe. Matthew can be a closed bastard when he wants to be._

_To say what he revealed to me was easy to stomach? That’d be letting him off lightly. I think I found some new respect for what he’d gone through in the early days. It’s one thing to go through killing someone we all knew and loved… But, what passed between Matt and Melissa? Could be categorically worse. Perhaps?_

_Anyway. I now understand why their relationship is such a difficult one. If you could call it a relationship. No. That’s the wrong word._

_Affiliation. Acquaintance. It’s a wonder Matt was even willing to speak of it._

_Ahem…I’m not being vague. I guess even I’m reluctant to put voice to what he explained to me. Once you hear it for yourself, you will understand why._

_Better just get it over with, after all I did want him to tell me so everyone else would have the knowledge.  
It started with the riots in 2004…  
_  
~ ~ ~ ~

**_New Huntington  
Town Hall  
2004  
_**  
“Jimmy! Jimmy! Seriously…”

Melissa peered over the top of the barrier, trying to find the tall figure of her compatriot amongst the growing crowd. It was not her intention to lose sight of him. That wasn’t part of the plan, at all. And at any rate, how could anyone lose sight of someone so…obvious. If the purple kimono wasn’t a dead give-away, the shock of orange hair that reminded one of some crazy scientist should’ve been like some kind of beacon. But, there was no sign of the irrepressible James Sullivan.

“Damn it,” Melissa hissed as someone behind her shoved her into the barrier. Glancing back, she blinked twice then groaned. “Jimmy…?”

Jimmy flashed his teeth at her before holding up two things that made her gut twist. Security cards and a set of keys.

"How...?" Melissa halted the words before they finished, knowing she didn't want to know. Jimmy sensed her reticence and didn't answer the question that hung between them. Instead he pointed back over his shoulder toward the steps of the Town Hall and mouthed a name.

_Matthew_.

Melissa felt a chill down her spine as she followed his pointing finger. The Creed were out in force. And Matthew Sanders, Jimmy’s high school friend, newly appointed TaskerOne stood at command. That couldn’t bode well for the members of PeaceLine who were scattered through the crowd. But, it was too late now for any of them to back out. Melissa was as committed to the cause as ever and James, well, he obviously was ready to do whatever it took to get his voice heard.

Jimmy spoke up then, his voice at her ear, hushed, low. “Take these…I’ll create a diversion.” He pressed his loot into her hands.

“What’re you thinking?” she whispered back.

The evil smirk that played across his lips should have worried her, and it did, but not enough to push him for an actual answer. Jimmy held a finger up to his lips and winked at her, before disappearing from her side once more.

Melissa groaned, muttering under her breath, “Wish you’d quit that, Sullivan.”

She took a moment to take stock of the situation; in her hands Melissa held the key to infiltrating the Town Hall. What she needed to do was get to the Communication Centre so that the message that PeaceLine recorded could be broadcast citywide. There were too many eyes focused around the entrance that she had to get to, though. That was where Jimmy came in.

* * * * *

“Shadows… _Shadows_!”

Matthew turned his head as Jason jerked his head down toward the growing crowd.

“What?”

“We have a problem…”

Matthew followed the other soldier’s gaze, scowling when he recognised the kimono-wearing whirlwind which was Jimmy Sullivan.

“Fuck…he doesn’t know when to quit.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Want to deal with him?”

“No…you head him off.” Matthew glanced back up toward the Town Hall. “I need to check something.”

Jason frowned. “You think they'd dare try and sneak in?”

The T-One gave a little snort. “I’d like to see them try and get passed me.”

Jason’s lips twitched for he knew that if Matthew got his hands on a dissenter that would not end well. For anyone involved. “Right. Well, I’ll go head Jimmy off…”

Matthew nodded before he swung around and headed into the building.

~ ~ ~ ~  
 **** _Tape 4 – continued  
_  
 _Zacky and Shads’ conversation._

_ZV: So, what happened after you went into the Town Hall?_

_Shads (There’s a pause after the question, then he exhales in a rough sound): I found her snooping around the media centre. I never gave her a chance… (Another rough breath)_

_ZV: She didn’t hear you?_

_Shads: No. I grabbed her from behind, shoving her up against the wall. She didn’t fight me…which was a good thing ‘cos I’m not sure what I would’ve done if she had._

_ZV: You’ve never hit a woman in your life._

_Shads: Not that it mattered…what I did after I got her was a lot worse. (Teeth grinding together.) You sure you want me to go on, V?_

_ZV: Please. We need to document everything._

_Shads: We should both talk to Doc James after this._

_ZV: Just talk, Matthew._

_Shads (a sigh): Not sure if you know, but there’s interrogation rooms in Town Hall. They’re still there, even now. The Creed use them if we can’t get perps back to the barracks. Anyway…I took Melissa down there._

_ZV: I’d heard…could you describe the room?_

_Shads: A box, really…a single wooden chair with shackles attached to it. A wooden table. A dim light overhead. I cuffed Melissa to the chair…_

_ZV: Did you know who she was back then?_

_Shads: No. All I knew was that she was one of the people who instigated the riots. We didn’t have much intel on her or PeaceLine at the time._

_ZV: They were a charity that raised funds for sick kids._

_Shads (a snort): That was all we knew at the time too. Though in hindsight it made no sense they would cause a riot…unless they thought the state was subverting their right to do so. There had to be more to it than that._

_ZV: Which is why you took the opportunity to interrogate Melissa?_

_Shads: Had to get her to tell me who she was, first._

_ZV: Yes…of course. (A pause) Before you tell me about that…what happened with Jimmy?_

_Shads (laughs low): He took off, apparently. You know the Rev._

_ZV: He didn’t stick around to make sure she was okay?_

_Shads: No. JB wasn’t able to catch him. That pissed him off. But, he never let on. And Jimmy was gone. Guess he wanted to create enough of a diversion to let Melissa get inside._

_ZV: He must’ve seen you head in after her and decided to get the fuck outta there?_

_Shads: Too right. Things might’ve been different if it’d happened today…_

_ZV: Yeah…I still can’t believe he…_

_Shads: Neither. But, it is what it is. Anyway, Melissa._

_ZV: Yes. What happened next?_

_Shads: Are you still sure you want to hear this?_

_ZV: Please._

_Shads: Right. Well, I took her down to the interrogation rooms…  
_  
~ ~ ~ ~

Melissa gritted her teeth as she glared at Matthew through the curtain of her hair. He lifted an eyebrow at her, setting the key on the table between them.

“What is on this?”

Melissa fixed her gaze on the pitted surface of the table. She traced the stains, imprints of past interrogations.

“Tell me.” His voice was low, calm, controlled.

Curling her fingers into her palms, sweat trickling down her spine, Melissa knew she couldn't give him the answer to his question.  _She didn't even know._  James told her nothing about what was actually on the drive. However, she didn't want to drop him in it…

“Answer my question.”

The hint of a growl in his tone made her look up at him. She still didn't speak, though. His brow furrowed at her as he placed his hands flat on the table and leaned in.

“You need to answer my question, or this is going to get a lot tougher for you.”

Melissa gave a little snort, shaking her head a little. “You can't do shit to me…”

Matthew was on her before she knew what hit her. A shriek tore from deep inside as he wrenched her head back by her hair, putting strain on her neck. With her wrists cuffed to the chair there was no way to stop him.

“Tell me.” Winding her hair around his fist, he tugged harder.

Melissa felt the burn as her spine protested. “I…can't…”

Matthew's nostrils flared, and then he twisted her hair tighter in his fist as he slid his other hand over her shoulder.

Melissa stiffened. “Shadows…” she swallowed hard, as his fingers began tugging at the buttons on her blouse.

He paused. “All you need to do is tell me what's on the key drive.”

Melissa clenched her jaw and shook her head again.

Matthew’s breath escaped in a heavy sigh. “This is on you then…”

~~~~~

_ZV: Fuck…Shads…_

Shads: You said you wanted to hear it.

ZV: But, you didn't actually?

Shads: I did. Doc James had to shrink me for weeks afterwards.

ZV: What about Melissa?

Shads: She didn't talk. The General ordered us to release her. It was a wasted exercise. It wasn't until much later that we found out she didn't know what was on the key. Jimmy…was too careful. Obviously. Not that we knew what he had to do with it. I still thought he was just the means for her to get inside.

ZV: You had no idea he was the mastermind?

Shads (snorts): You know that I didn't know. None of us knew until he came with me to get Val back.

ZV: True…still…fuck…now I understand. Somewhat.

Shads: Yeah. Not something I'm expecting her to ever forgive me for.

ZV: No, I suppose not…

~~~~~~~~

Zacky sat back, staring fixedly at the roll of tape as he finished listening to the playback. He wasn't sure what to do now that he knew the truth. What was he meant to do with an admission of…assault…

Matthew was sitting close by, a bottle of Jack pressed against his lips. The two friends looked at each other.

Zacky cleared his throat, speaking first. “The rally. We should take Melissa with us.”

“Why?”

Zacky sucked at his bottom lip. “A show of faith…that we trust her.”

Matthew took a long pull of the drink before setting it down on the floor. “Even after what I've just told you?”

“You need to prove to her that what happened in the past is exactly that. In the past.” Zacky pointed at the tape. “That's as much a confession of what you did, than anything. Maybe it's time you both moved on.”

Matthew scowled. “You want me to play her the tape?”

Zacky lifted his shoulders. “Maybe she needs you to acknowledge what you did to her.”

Matthew sighed. “Fine. You call her.”

Zacky pulled his phone from his pocket, pausing as he glanced sideways at his friend.

Matthew met his gaze. “I'll stay when she arrives. If she comes…”

“Only if she wants you to.”

“That goes without saying, V.”

Zacky scrolled through to find her number, but paused again. “You never said what was on the key drive?”

Matthew laughed in a burst. “It was one of Jimmy’s compositions…”

 


End file.
